


A Daughter Stolen

by attractiveChemist



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attractiveChemist/pseuds/attractiveChemist
Summary: On the continent of Arastathiel, events unfold in the country of Karthet.  A lord's daughter is kidnapped and is rescued by a party of adventurers.  But when her powers emerge before them, and shadowy individuals pursue, the coming days will prove to be challenging.





	A Daughter Stolen

It was a fine Autumn day in the middle of Autumnfall. Leafs ranging various shades and hues of browns and muddy reds and vibrant oranges. Soft winds whispered through the branches, causing them to sway and rustle. A sweet scent wafts on the gusts to tempt wanderers-by to pluck wild apples that hung plump from their boughs. A lone rider managed to grab a low hanging fruit and munched on it as they continued down the road.

They were on their way to the growing city of Hazelwich to meet up with some friends they have not seen for quite a while. Neariy a year and some change. But alas, they had one other objective to see to before entering. It was just a matter of time before they made themselves known, they thought.

" **Halt**!" shouted a voice from up ahead. Three men stood around a large log that barred the way. They didn't look like bandits, but that would only give the game away, wouldn't it. In fact, they looked as houghh they were dressed to be guards from the city. The rider's mount came to a stop some 20 feet away to keep some distance. The one at the center spoke up once more.

" **This here is a toll road by order of the King! You are hereby ordered to hand over 50 Full-Moons in order to use this road. Will you comply?** "

The rider was silent. Only their armor made any noise as they shifted in their saddle. The leader spoke again.

" **I SAID, the toll is 50 fulls. Will you pay?** "

" **Oh, that wasn't a joke?** " they finally responded, partially laughing. 

The leader of the trio seemed to be angered by it. The rider slid off of their mare with grace, even in their plate, and strode up. Coming up half-way, the trio got a better look at their mark.

The form in front of them was quite tall; taller than any of them in fact. Their thick armor was enough to tell them that even underneath it all, they had muscle. The armor itself was adorned with lengths of ivy, embossed leafs, and antlers places on the helm that covered their face. Looking down at the leader, even from 10 feet away, the gave off a slightly menacing presence.

" **Well then** ," gulped the leader, " **I guess we have an idiot that needs some adjustments. Boys: get 'em!** "

And just like that, the other two drew their blades and rushed at the figure. The sound of clashing steel rung out as the three were surprised to see the attack blocked so easily - their two swords were kept at bay by the shield strapped to their arm at the bastard sword that now stuck up out of the ground. Their sword was placed on their back it seems. With another bark of commands, the other two stepped back and rushed again, this time with different results.

Ready for their strikes, the figure swung their great blade, flat side soaring through the air, and caught one in a clothesline. They fell back, unconscious. The other, however, managed to get a good swing in as the figure's helm flew back towards the horse.

Standing up straight, long locks and strands of auburn hair dropped down their back. Pointed ears peeked out from their hair, much like how small tusky teeth jutted up from behind their bottom lip. 

The two of imposters still standing were taken back but soon became one as the one that took her helm off suddenly had a face full of plate and fist. The leader, being the only one still standing, was trembling. One person, a woman, just took down two men as if they were twigs under foot. He drew his blade with one hand and pointed it at her threateningly. A smile grew on the woman's face as she stepped towards him. It was when she was just about to come into swinging range that he lost is nerve. He dropped his sword and ran into the trees. The laughs of the burly female haunted his absconding and felt as if the wind carried further behind.

Taking a deep breath to recover from the hilarity that just occured, she went and picked her helmet up from the ground and placed it back on over her head. After removing some rope from the saddlebag, she began tying up the two bandits and sling them over her horse. She started back off on the road after making sure they were secure and removing the obstruction from the road.

Some time had passed as the woman went down the road. The two bandits hadn't woken up yet which made things quiet and easy. That was until she passed by one of her more mischievous friends...

Running down the road was a Tiefling, followed not too far behind by what looked to be a livid farmer. The helm shook side to side as a sigh escaped the metallic interior.

" **Abby? Abby, if that's you: help!** " they shouted to her, running up and hiding behind. The farmer stopped just before and held his pitchfork firmly.

" **You there** ," the farmer called out, " **you friends with that devil?** "

" **Unfortunately, I am,** " she replied, resignation in her voice. " **What did he do?** "

" **THAT one** ," he pointed, " **tried to woo my daughter and nearly slipped into her bedroom!** "

" **I think you've mistaken me for someone el---** "

" **Quiet, Damaceus. I'll take him with me. I'm on my way into town, so I'll see to it that he's punished. Would that be acceptable?** "

The farmer looked between the two and pondered the offer.

" **Fine. But I see him trying to seed my daughter with his taint, I'll gut him myself!** "

And with that, the farmer turned away and stormed off. Damaceus waited until the farmer was out of view before he spoke.

" **Saved my skin there, Abigail** ," he slyly spoke, his usual husky voice returning from the excitement. 

She rattled her helmet as she shook her head again.

" **Couldn't even wait until you were in Hazelwich, could you?** " She asked, a bit disappointed, before perking up and looking back at him. " **Was she that alluring?** "

" **I tried, Abby, I really did. But I just don't understand what it is with farmers having beautiful maidens for daughters. If only you laid eyes on her - even you would've tried, knowing you.** "

She blushed beneath her helmet and rubbed the back of it thoughtfully.

" **Well, we better get moving. I have two unconscious bandits with bounties to collect and a punishment to give you.** "

" **Wait, you were serious about that?** " He objected.

" **Every word of it. As soon as we drop these two off, I'm taking you to the best brothel I know and having 10 women make sure you're drained for at least that many days.** "

Damaceus looked up at her as she began to move forward. He knew she had a sense of humor, but trying to divine whether or not that is a joke would only be seen once they arrived in town. He shrugged. Either way, if it were true, he'd have a good time and would do his best to ensure his partners did too.

Damaceus has shortish black hair as dark as a raven. He was rarely seen without his hair tufted up and the back tied into a tail. He had a devlish air about him with allure aplenty. As others have noted, he's sporting a slight scar down his left eyebrow. Possibly from a scorned lover. He additionally is often clothes in fancy cloths.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hazelwich, three adventurers stroll the streets, trying to find a good tavern: two dwarves and a human. The two dwarves were twins: Gilras and Groin Silverhand, while the human that accompanied them was called simply Jack. He preferred to not speak of his last name, acting as if he didn't have one at all. 

Soon enough, the trio came upon a famed tavern in the city: The Jolly Halfling. Groin recommended the place having frequented the establishment for some months now. Being a Jäger had its perks with being kept to the city. He was he one to open the door to let them in, and a joyous ambiance slip out for a brief moment.

Laughter and chatter filled the air as patrons of all manner enjoyed the evening. Tankards clanked, cheers were made, and happiness was abound. Scents of savory stew and baking rolls wafted all about and made those not full in their stomachs hungrier than before. A band of gnomish minstrels played their music as they danced atop the bar in the back. Enraptured viewers eagerly clapped along with the upbeat tunes while some tried to dance along. As the three made their way to a vacant table, the music came to a close and the entire tavern erupted in thunderous applause, the trio joining in as well.

" **Well then, Gents,** " piped up the owner of the tavern, " **what'll it be for ya? Groin, your usual?** "

" **Aye, Rufus, aye** ," nodded the dwarf with the shorter beard. 

" **Right then! Pint of Ornery Orchard cider coming right up. And for you two?** "

Gilras scratched his chin as he thought about it. 

" **Same for me please.** "

" **Aye, me as well** ," chimed Jack as he leaned back in his seat.

Happy to have their orders, the Halfling went back to the bar to pour their imbibments. In the meantime, the three chatted, regaling each other of the events that they experienced in their months apart.

Groin had scars over his hands, arms, face, and likely more beneath his clothing. Unlike Gilras who took a liking to arcane sciences, Groin enjoyed the hunt. He had been with the Jägerhalle for a few months now and has caught a fair few beasts that stalked the hazelwood that neighbors the city. He told his brother and friend about a massive boar that he landed the final shot on.

Gilras spoke of his apprenticeship in Bastet under an alchemist. The alchemist in question was also a great brewer of beers and ales, so there was quite the cherry to be picked. He even showed off various scars of his own from botched experiments that singed his beard, burned, marked, and discolored his skin in numerous areas, and produced a phial of fine ale he brewed himself.

Jack spent some time in the temple of Kord. He told the brothers of his time meditating out in the wilderness, waiting for a thunderstorm to come in order to hear the whispers of his god. 

" **It was amazing** ," he said, " **being pelted with rain, lightning crashing down before me. He spoke to me and said onto me my path**."

He removed a bandage that wrapped around his right arm and gave the dwarves a fine view of a tattoo. It wrapped around his arm like a sleeve. Multiple bolts of lightning crashing down from storm clouds, a hammer, and runes encircling. Others in the tavern were looking his direction and catching eyefulls of it as well.

Just as Rufus was setting down the drinks, the door swung open. Gilras waved at the tiefling and halfer as they entered and beckoned them over. Chairs were pulled up to the table as they sat down with friends.

" **Rufus** ," called Groin, " **best be getting another two ciders for me other friends.** "

" **So, what have you two been up to? I thought you both went other ways** ," Jack asked, sipping from his tankard.

" **We did,** " Abigail answered, a smirk on her face. " **I caught his sorry tail trying to GET some tail. Though, the farmer he was being chased by had other ideas.** "

The table broke out into laughter at the expense of Damaceus. He half chuckled to try and play off his bruised pride. Pats a plenty were pounded on his back.

" **Well then** ," he interjected to try and take attention away from himself, " **where are the other two?** "


End file.
